Mademoiselle M
by LucyBlackCat
Summary: Janice, jeune légiste dans la ville de Londres, tombe follement amoureuse de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Mais elle devra faire un choix tout au long de sa vie. Des secrets vont être caché, des romances, des mystères que même Sherlock Holmes ne pourra découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Mademoiselle M

Chapitre 1

Une énigme, un détective et un dîner.

Ce matin, Janis ouvrit les yeux sur sa fenêtre où le soleil n'était malheureusement pas encore présent en ce mois de novembre. Aujourd'hui le travail l'attendait à l'hôpital St Bartholomew's. Elle se prépara rapidement, appliqua un léger coup de mascara sur ses longs cils et se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage laissait transparaître la fatigue qui l'assaillait, des poches sous les yeux, des marques persistantes de l'oreiller sur la joue… La nuit avait définitivement été trop courte. La jeune femme bâilla une fois de plus à cette pensée. Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux et la passa dans sa chevelure obscure, qu'elle attacha rapidement en queue de cheval. Elle se retrouva quelques instants plus tard près de sa porte, une chaude veste sur le dos et une écharpe lui recouvrant le nez. Elle quitta son petit appartement londonien, alors prête à affronter le froid. Sur le chemin de son travail, Janis était complètement coupée du monde, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle ne faisait pas attention à son environnement, concentrée exclusivement sur sa musique. Elle partait toujours en avance afin profiter du peu de personnes qui se trouvait dans la rue à une heure aussi matinale. N'appréciant pas tellement la foule, elle était rarement dehors. La rue qu'elle traversait était encore plongée dans l'obscurité mais rapidement, les lampadaires inondèrent le trottoir de leur lumière, laissant apparaître les maisons, encore endormies.

Le grand hôpital s'offrait enfin à elle, il n'avait rien de spécial mise à par ses façades noircies à cause de la pluie sans cesse présente dans la capitale. Janis n'était pas londonienne, ni même anglaise. Vivant en France, dans le Sud du pays depuis sa naissance, elle avait décidé un jour de tout quitter pour commencer une nouvelle vie en Angleterre. Repartir de zéro. Son pas se pressa pour entrer dans le bâtiment chaud. Il lui arrivait de regretter le climat méditerranéen de sa ville natale. Elle salua l'accueil puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle prenait habituellement les escaliers mais le froid avait complètement engourdi ses jambes. L'ascenseur monta et Janis bâilla une fois de plus. Les portes s'ouvrirent le long d'un couloir vide, ses pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage immaculé avant de cesser subitement quand elle pénétra dans le laboratoire. En allumant la lumière, elle entendit un grognement, quelqu'un était présent dans la pièce avec elle. Une crainte irraisonnée s'installa en elle. La jeune femme attrapa alors le premier objet qui se présentait à elle, un imposant livre de science sur le corps humain. Elle déglutit, sentant son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle s'intensifier. Lentement, à pas de loup, elle s'approcha du fond de la pièce, calmant sa respiration comme elle le pouvait.

« Molly ? C'est toi ? »

Aucune réponse. Serrant le gros manuel dans sa petite main féminine, Janis avança encore et aperçut des chaussures. Au début, elle crut à un cadavre mais le pied bougea trop facilement. Encore quelques mètres et la jeune femme vit une silhouette grande et fine se dessiner sur le sol. Le bas de son corps entièrement vêtu de noir, tandis que sa chemise était de couleur violette. L'individu avait le visage pâle et les cheveux d'un jais rare orné de boucles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? »

L'homme au sol ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître deux iris d'un bleu glacial. Il se redressa puis contempla ou du moins jugea la jeune femme du regard avant de recevoir un léger coup de pied au niveau du mollet de la part de celle-ci.

« Oh, Holmes je vous cause ! »

Sherlock Holmes se leva entièrement. D'un rapide coup de main il ébouriffa ses boucles, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune brune. Puis ses yeux froids plongèrent dans ceux de Janis.

« Cessez vos regards de déduction sur moi. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis et serai toujours une énigme pour vous.

- En effet. Mais un jour je saurai qui vous êtes.

- Janis Mortan, 26 ans, française, médecin légiste à l'hôpital St Bartholomew's de Londres. Point.

- Ce ne sont que des artifices. Non. Je veux en savoir plus. Vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez être.

- Laissez-moi rire. »

Janis sur un air faux, fit mine de rire au nez du détective consultant. Elle haussa les épaules, cessant son ricanement puis posa le gros livre avant de croiser les bras.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Vous faisiez quoi ici ?

- Expérience.

- Vous n'avez pas de maison ?

- Si, mais John avait un rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas voulu participer à toute cette niaiserie.»

La légiste soupira et Sherlock enfila son manteau avant de partir tel un fantôme. La jeune femme trouvait cet homme beaucoup trop prétentieux à son goût avec ses déductions à tout va. Elle souffla de soulagement quand il quitta la pièce puis elle alla devant son microscope jusqu'à ce que Molly arrive. Sa collègue entra dans le laboratoire une heure plus tard. Son visage laissait paraître une expression que Janis lui connaissait depuis un certain temps. Elle ne manqua pas de lui faire la remarque :

« Janis ! dit Molly en la saluant.

- Il est encore là lui ? dit-elle en redressant ses yeux du microscope pour regarder la légiste.

- Tu parles de Sherlock ? Oui il est là, pourquoi ?

- Monsieur a passé la nuit ici pour faire une expérience.

- Je sais, je lui ai donné les clés.

- Mais tu es folle ! Imagine qu'il fasse des... conneries ? Ça retombera sur nous ! »

Janis se montra très dure sur les agissements de son amie. Et Molly ne sut quoi répondre. Au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait que son acte était irresponsable. La jeune femme ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais honnêtement, qui connaissait Sherlock Holmes ? Janis voulait simplement lui ouvrir les yeux pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle prit Molly dans ses bras pour la réconforter de sa dureté.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as des attirances pour les psychopathes et sociopathes de haut niveau. Nous sommes tous différents. Regarde-moi... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux grisonnant, d'une quarantaine d'année entra complètement paniqué. Janis se détacha de Molly et le regarda.

« Où se trouve Holmes ? demanda-t-il. »

C'est alors le détective apparut sereinement.

« Holmes qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai reçu votre message.

- Oh ça ? Je voulais juste être sûr que vous viendriez Lestrade.

- Vous êtes sérieux Holmes ! Vous fait perdre du temps à l'inspecteur. Regardez dans l'état où il est. En panique. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le message », interrompit furieusement Janis.

Dès la première syllabe tous s'étaient tournés vers elle. Janis remarqua l'attention soudaine qu'elle provoquait et détourna le regard. Une paire d'yeux l'avait mise dans la gêne. Ils se connaissaient bien maintenant mais tout de même. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi devant lui.

"Allons mademoiselle Morte ...

- La ferme ! Fermez-la idiot ! Je vous ai dit quoi ce matin sur moi ? »

Le sociopathe ne dit rien et soupira, trouvant la situation pathétique. Sans prononcer un mot Holmes quitta la pièce et Lestrade lança un sourire amical à Janis en signe de gratitude. Ce sourire, la fit rougir aussitôt. Molly eu alors un petit rictus et s'approcha de sa collègue.

« J'ai compris. Nous sommes tous différents. Moi j'aime les psychopathes et sociopathes de haut niveau. Toi, les hommes plus âgés et mariés.

- Oi ! Les hommes pour qui j'avais une attirance n'étaient pas tous mariés. »

La voilà démasquée. Il fallait bien qu'un jour cela arrive. Évidemment, ce fut Sherlock Holmes qui le comprit dès le premier jour où il la vit en compagnie de l'inspecteur. Depuis plusieurs années déjà la jeune femme éprouvait une attirance pour les hommes d'âge mûr. Ce policier aux cheveux poivre et sel, aux rides présentes au coin des yeux, à la voix grave et virile et de plus, bien bâti l'avait fait fondre dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

La première fois qu'elle vit Grégory Lestrade ce fut un jour de printemps. Cela faisait un an qu'elle vivait dans la ville de Londres sans trouver de travail. Heureusement ses économies lui avaient permis de vivre décemment pendant tout ce temps. Elle cherchait un emploi dans un hôpital mais aucun n'avait apparemment besoin de ses services. Elle était allée demander à tous, sauf un. Il ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez elle, alors elle tenta sa chance. Entrant dans le hall, elle remarqua plusieurs agents de police en cercle autour d'une personne qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer. Deux policiers s'éloignèrent et là elle vit un homme à terre, le visage en sang tout comme son épaule. L'un des agents, furieux, passa devant Janis et grogna sur la femme de l'accueil pour avoir d'urgence un médecin. Mais elle dut répondre non en s'excusant car le personnel était malheureusement occupé avec d'autres patients.

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous venir en aide moi. Je suis médecin. »

Il ne fallut pas la faire répéter pour qu'un agent la tire vers l'inspecteur. Elle devait faire ses preuves. L'hôpital manquait sûrement de personnel, alors il fallait qu'elle soit efficace. Sans perdre une seule seconde Janis remonta ses manches puis demanda le nécessaire aux policiers présents. Elle parvint à venir en aide à l'inspecteur. Au fil de sa pseudo-opération elle ne pouvait voir le visage de l'homme. Ce n'est qu'à la fin, une fois le fil sur son épaule retiré et un léger coup d'éponge sur son visage passé, qu'elle le découvrit. Janis eut le coup de foudre immédiatement. Elle s'en voulait à ce moment mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle comprit rapidement que son coup de foudre ne pouvait être possible quand elle vit l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche de l'homme. Peu importe, elle venait de rencontrer une personne à son goût. Et même si elle ne le reverrait jamais elle garderait en mémoire son visage si séduisant. Lestrade la remercia plusieurs fois puis demanda à l'accueil s'il manquait de personnel. Elle fut embauchée à l'hôpital ce jour-là. Durant 2 ans elle travailla comme médecin. Mais elle se lassa vite de cette profession et demanda à être légiste, se qui fut accordé. Elle rencontra Molly avec qui elle se lia d'amitié. En soit, avoir changé de secteur n'était pas une mauvaise idée. En tant que légiste Janis avait souvent à subir des opérations sur des cadavres pour Scotland Yard ce qui lui permit de recroiser Lestrade, qui fut surpris de la rencontrer de nouveau, dans ce domaine. Elle savait depuis ce jour qu'elle allait pouvoir revoir le séduisant inspecteur. Au début leur relation était simplement et purement professionnelle. Mais de fil en aiguille ils devinrent plus proches. Et, depuis quelques mois, Lestrade portait un regard différent sur la jeune femme.

Janis était assise sur un tabouret, son coude sur la table et sa main tenant sa tête, elle rêvassait. Elle n'imaginait pas une belle vie avec lui. Ce n'était pas réellement son genre. À quoi bon ? Simplement, elle préférait profiter des moments où ils étaient dans la même pièce pour le regarder, l'observer et examiner le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle se surprenait de temps en temps à se mordre la lèvre.

Un son fit sursauter la jeune femme, un fracas puis des débris tombant au sol. Janis sortit de sa rêverie, papillonnant des yeux. Il était là, dans l'entrée le regard confus.

« Bonsoir inspecteur, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Lestrade devant elle montrait une certaine hésitation. Que faire ? Parler ? Ramasser les morceaux de verres ? Ou soigner le doigt ensanglanté du policier ? Janis découvrit un tout autre visage de l'inspecteur. Elle décida de prendre en main sa blessure puis de ramasser les bouts de verre soigneusement sans se couper. Elle voyait bien qu'il était déboussolé et avant qu'elle ne s'occupe des morceaux éparpillés au sol, elle prit soin de l'assoir sur un tabouret. L'inspecteur portait un regard insistant sur la jeune légiste qui le ressentit rapidement, elle lui fit face et remarqua son hésitation par sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte.

« Inspecteur ? Tout va bien ?

- Hum ...

- Inspecteur, avez-vous eu un choc ?

- Voulez-vous dîner avec moi ? »

En prononçant ses mots il fut rapide et clair. Tout en la fixant, ses pommettes rougirent légèrement. Janis ne trouva sur le moment, rien à répondre bien qu'intérieurement c'était un immense ''oui''. Ses yeux grands ouverts, son visage rouge, son corps fixe, le cœur rapide et retenant sa respiration, elle dut s'appuyer sur la table pour se remettre de ses émotions. Lui, un homme marié, lui demandant un rendez-vous ? Un silence s'installa dans l'immense pièce.

« Pourquoi pas ? A quelle heure ?

- Parfait... disons, 19 heures.

- Je serais là. Mais... votre femme ?

- Elle est absente pour la semaine, et l'ennui commence à venir.

- Alors j'accepte de vous tenir compagnie. »

L'inspecteur lui offrit un sourire plus ou moins timide puis écrivit son adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il arracha négligemment de son calepin. Il quitta le bâtiment et Janis se lâcha totalement. Son visage devint cramoisi immédiatement, sa main posée sur son cœur battant frénétiquement, sa deuxième main tenant le bout de papier qui tremblait sous l'excitation.

Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Ce soir elle allait tenir compagnie à Grégory Lestrade, l'homme qui la faisait tant chavirer.


	2. Chapter 2

Mademoiselle M

Chapitre 2

Une soirée et un rêve devenu réalité.

Le stress et l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait augmentaient de plus en plus dans le petit taxi londonien. La ville défilait sous les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Pour se préparer ce fut long, très long, elle ne savait pas quoi mettre : quelque chose de provocant ? De décontracté ? Elle essaya toute ses tenues et après plus d'une heure devant son miroir, elle opta pour un jean slim noir, un débardeur bordeaux, de fines baskets et une veste en cuir. Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules pour se donner un côté décomplexé. Elle posa encore une fois ses pupilles sur l'écran de son téléphone portable pour vérifier l'heure, loin d'être en retard, elle paniquait cependant légèrement.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin à l'adresse indiquée par l'inspecteur. Elle prit une grande inspiration, sortit du véhicule et resta seule devant cette grande maison blanche à deux étages. Elle se trouvait devant l'entrée après avoir monté les trois petites marches qui la séparait de la porte, elle était de couleur blanche comme le reste de l'habitation, un long moment elle resta devant celle-ci, fixant d'un air absent le judas. Elle finit par frapper doucement contre le bois et attendit que l'inspecteur vienne lui ouvrir. Le visage de Gregory apparu et Janis lui sourit, il la fit alors entrer au chaud dans le hall. Il était habillé simplement d'une chemise bleue ciel et d'un jean avec des baskets. Rien de bien spécial mais la française était sous le charme. En ôtant sa veste pour la donner à son hôte et ainsi dévoiler son décolleté la jeune femme fut surprise mais ravie de voir qu'il n'avait même pas poser ses yeux dessus. Voilà un homme avec de bonnes manières, se dit-elle. Jusqu'à maintenant la jeune femme n'avait été en couple qu'avec des garçons qui avaient les yeux beaucoup trop baladeurs à son goût. Lestrade présenta rapidement sa maison, toute la décoration étant de sa femme.

« J'aime beaucoup votre maison, votre femme à beaucoup de goût.

- Merci pour elle.

- Mais elle fait quoi comme travail ?

- Elle est dans une entreprise et voyage beaucoup. »

Une lueur de tristesse inonda le visage de Greg qui tenta de la masquer en baissant la tête. Rapidement il releva le visage et laissa apparaître un sourire radieux.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

La soirée passa tranquillement. Entre sourires, petits regards et éclats de rire le silence n'avait prit place à aucun moment. Ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à dire, même quand Gregory devait sortir pour fumer sa cigarette Janis le suivait pour ne pas perdre la conversation.

« Vous travaillez au Yard depuis combien de temps ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer à présent. Cela va faire quatre ans que nous nous connaissons bien, vous savez. »

Une chance pour Janis que la lumière était dans son dos car ses joues rougirent instantanément.

« Alors j'accepte. reprit-elle.

- En ce qui concerne le Yard, j'y suis depuis, voyons, je connais Sherlock depuis 5 ans, ça va faire 8 ans que je suis marié avec Carrie... 7 ans. Oui voilà, ça va faire 7 ans que je suis au Yard. »

La fin de soirée était proche et Janis ne voulait en aucun cas quitter cette maison. Surtout que depuis qu'elle était entrée, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose manquait chez Greg et elle voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ils étaient tout deux dans l'entrée pour se dire au revoir, le visage de Janis avait un sourire triste qu'elle voulait à tout prix dissiper, sans succès. Elle senti dans sa main une présence chaude, en baissant les yeux elle put voir la main de Greg enlacer la sienne. Quand Janis releva la tête pour voir la réaction de Lestrade, son visage était proche du sien, elle rougit furieusement de cette proximité, ses yeux scrutant sa bouche sans cesse, elle aurait voulu regarder ailleurs mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, vouloir goûter les lèvres de l'inspecteur était à présent sa seule envie.

Le corps de Gregory était à présent contre Janis qui ne pouvait plus reculer, le dos appuyé au mur. Le moment arriva, Lestrade scella ses lèvres à celle de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux pour en apprécier d'avantage la saveur. Chaudes, légèrement râpeuses, elles avaient un goût de tabac mais par surprise un petit arrière goût de sucre donnait à tout ceci quelque chose de plus agréable. Les doigts masculins de celui-ci glissèrent sur le flanc du corps féminin qu'il pressait contre lui. Ses lèvres sur son cou, ses clavicules il ne la lâchait pas, elle appréciait, se prêtant au jeu en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'inspecteur. Chaque instant, chaque seconde était pour Janis un plaisir inouï qu'elle avait tant rêvé. Greg souleva délicatement la jeune femme et la mena sur son lit conjugal, il n'avait plus de limite, il désirait connaître un nouveau corps, de nouvelles sensations, avec agilité il retira les vêtements de son amante et embrassa chaque passerelle de son corps frémissant de plaisir.

À présent tous les d'eux en tenue d'Adam, Lestrade s'allongea sur la française qui au contact de sa peau nue, se mordilla les lèvres. Il savait que faire avec sa langue, où glisser ses doigts, jamais Janis n'avait éprouvé un tel plaisir avec un garçon. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas un garçon mais un homme. Ses gémissements au début timide se faisaient de plus en plus forts, le souffle de Greg dans son cou, ses grognements, ses gémissements près de son oreille, elle n'osait y croire et pourtant tout ceci était réel. Pas une seule fois il prononça le nom de sa femme, pas une seule fois il fit de faux pas. Tout cela était pour elle, tout ce plaisir, toutes cette tendresse rien que pour elle. Elle doutait au début de ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout il était marié, c'était un homme fidèle, sa femme lui manquait et il a voulait seulement avoir de l'affection. Pourtant Lestrade avait gémit sans aucune retenu le prénom de Janis. Elle cessa toutes pensées pour seulement profiter du moment.

Quatre ans qu'ils se connaissaient et trois ans qu'ils avaient entamé une relation amicale, mais depuis plusieurs mois celle-ci était bien plus proche. Greg lançait des regards beaucoup plus doux, dans les moments où ils n'étaient que tout les deux. L'inspecteur n'hésitait à se montrer taquin avec la jeune légiste. Elle avait 28 ans, il en avait 42. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle cherchait comme relation.

Durant leurs ébats Janis remarqua ce qu'il manquait à Gregory. Sa main dans celle de son amant elle ne sentit aucun objet circulaire froid, elle parvint à voir sa main gauche où aucune alliance n'était présente. Avait-il divorcé ? Non, elle aurait été au courant. Pourquoi ne la portait-il pas ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Deviendrait-elle sa maitresse ? Dans le creux de ses bras, les draps souillés pas leurs ébats, elle était dans l'adultère, avec cet homme marié, dans le lit même où il avait dû faire gémir sa femme. Janis était bien mais au plus profond d'elle même avait peur, elle appréhendait pour la suite. Allaient-ils être moins proches ? Aurait-elle mieux fait de le repousser ? Le doute s'installa, mais la jeune légiste réussit à se retirer toutes ses questions de la tête. Sa joue sur le torse de Greg, sa main masculine sur son épaule. Les gémissements passionnels avaient laissé place au silence, elle pouvait entendre le cœur de l'inspecteur battre dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme n'osait fermer les yeux de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais l'inquiétude par apport au lendemain était toujours présente, que devait-elle faire ? Partir discrètement ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ça. Lentement elle releva la tête vers Greg pour contempler son visage paisiblement endormi. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de s'assoupir elle aussi.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer qu'elle l'aimait, trouvant cela beaucoup trop ridicule. Janis comprit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui un jour banal. Il était dans son bureau et la jeune femme lui apportait son rapport d'autopsie, elle avait posé son dossier sur son bureau et s'était reculée de quelque pas. Au lieu de partir comme toujours elle resta là, devant lui, contemplant l'inspecteur d'un regard insistant. Elle se surprit même à ce mordre la lèvre. Janis se sentait défaillir à chaque grognement qu'il faisait devant le rapport.

« Holmes va encore se foutre de moi. »

Gregory saisit son portable et Janis bloqua son bras, le regard menaçant, celui-ci plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux de la jeune femme, surpris.

« Cessez de vous rabaissez continuellement. Vous êtes un inspecteur formidable, je me suis permise de lire votre rapport sur l'enquête, ma curiosité est trop grande. Bref, je ne vois pas où ce trouve le problème ! C'est pourtant facile. »

La jeune brune se lança dans une explication minutieuse, claire et précise pour permettre à l'inspecteur de bien suivre son raisonnement. Au fil de son récit, Lestrade regardait Janis avec admiration quand à elle lui parlait. La légiste ne le regardait pas ou peu pour ne pas être déstabilisée par son regard. Son explication enfin terminée, elle releva son visage vers celui de l'inspecteur qui avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

« Mais comment avait vous fait ? Je suis sûr que Holmes aurait était cloué sur place.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas.

- Et vous pensez que c'est ça ?

- J'en suis même certaine. Expliquez ça à Sherlock, il ne saura pas quoi dire.

- Non... Je ne vais pas parvenir à expliquer tout ça.

- Vous allez passer pour un idiot vous le savez ça ? Et je peux vous assurez que ça commence à m'énerver. Vous êtes capable de beaucoup de chose, il se moque un peu trop de vous alors que vous avez des compétences, des capacités. Bon d'accord, il a une science de la déduction parfaite mais vous, vous avez un truc en plus. »

Janis commençait à divaguer dans ses propos et sa voix devint plus douce, plus rêveuse.

« Vous avez de l'amour vous, pas lui. Il ne connait pas ça. Et si je devais choisir entre Sherlock et vous mon choix serait vite fait. Mille fois vous. Votre caractère, votre présence est réconfortante, tandis que Sherlock se pavane fièrement. Vous avez du charme un atout pour les interrogations avec les femmes, pour les déstabiliser... Oh bon dieu ça oui déstabiliser les femmes. Vous voyez à la moindre syllabe que vous prononcez je rougie... » Janis marqua une pause en plissant les yeux puis reprit. « Euh non pas moi ! Les autres, enfin bref... »

Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, elle venait de tout lui révéler, ou presque. Lestrade n'eut pas de réaction visible bien qu'intérieurement la gêne était présente. Il fini par lui sourire.

« Merci. »

La jeune brune ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, elle venait de tout dévoiler et il n'avait pas bronché, le silence était présent dans le bureau jusqu'à ce qu'une femme aux cheveux châtains entre. Elle avait la taille fine et élancé, sa tenue n'était pas des plus distinguées ou des plus classes mais elle était ravissante. Janis comprit de qui il s'agissait quand la femme embrassa l'inspecteur. Une grande jalousie envahie la française qui quitta immédiatement le bureau sans même dire bonjour ou au revoir. Ce jour là Janis Mortan découvrit enfin ses sentiments pour l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade.


	3. Chapter 3

Mademoiselle M

Chapitre 3

Une fissure

Une atmosphère de sérénité planait dans la chambre. Au milieu de cette scène, une silhouette à la peau pâle était allongée sur le lit aux draps gris, froissé par le plaisir et la tendresse de la nuit, les cheveux étalés sur le coussin. Des vêtements épandus sur le sol traçaient le chemin du hall d'entrée jusqu'à la chambre. Janis commençait à se réveiller doucement gardant les yeux clos. Sa fine main cherchait sur le matelas une autre présence, une autre chaleur, mais rien, elle était seule dans ce grand lit à présent froid. La panique et l'angoisse prirent brusquement la jeune légiste. Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement, passant son regard sur chaque recoin de la pièce, personne, ses pupilles se posèrent sur le réveil près d'elle : 9h33. Voilà qu'elle était en retard. Elle sauta rapidement du lit, enfila ses vêtements en vitesse puis se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle, se lave puis se change avant de rejoindre l'hôpital. Plusieurs options s'offraient à elle, mais un obstacle était présent dans chacune de ses idées. La première était de rentrer chez elle, se doucher en hâte, s'habiller autrement et arriver à l'hôpital. Mais en ce moment elle travaillait avec Molly sur un corps pour la police, en présence de Sherlock. Janis l'entendait déjà déballer ses déductions :

'' Mademoiselle Mortan, je remarque que vous avez passé une nuit en compagnie de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Malgré votre douche rapide et le changement de vos vêtements, vous possédez encore son odeur. Vous avez dû vous frottez à lui un long moment, et vous êtes en retard ce qui n'arrive jamais. J'en conclus donc que vous avez passé la nuit avec Lestrade.''

Sa deuxième idée était d'envoyer un message à Molly pour qu'elle lui prête des vêtements, mais une fois de plus Sherlock allait tout découvrir :

'' Mademoiselle Mortan, je remarque que vous avez passé une nuit en compagnie de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Vous portez les vêtements de Molly. Vous faites la même taille mais votre poitrine est beaucoup plus généreuse que celle-ci, ce qui tire votre haut. Les vêtements de Molly? Franchement Mortan, ce n'est pas votre style, beaucoup trop coincé.'' 

Sans l'avoir en face d'elle, la jeune femme en avait déjà marre. Peu importe, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital. Sans perdre une seconde elle quitta les lieux, Janis allait affronter Sherlock et peu importe les conséquences. Dans le taxi noir, elle doutait de Greg et de la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Il était seul, comme il lui avait dit, et sa femme lui manquait, il s'était simplement servi de Janis pour combler sa peine assurément. Mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle affronte le détective, en ce qui concerne Gregory elle verrait plus tard. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant l'hôpital et elle se précipita dans le bâtiment. Quatre à quatre elle monta les escaliers et rejoignit enfin Molly. Dans un coin de la pièce, de glace, aussi droit qu'un pique elle put apercevoir Sherlock. Lestrade lui, était concentré sur la lecture d'un dossier.

« Mademoiselle Mortan...

- Je vous interdis de dire quoi que ce soit Sherlock ! interrompit-elle.

- Je voulais simplement un rapport du corps. »

La jeune légiste se sentit bien stupide d'un coup. Elle donna son rapport verbal à Sherlock tandis que Greg la regardait du coin de l'œil, la brunette sentit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sociopathe en avait fini avec le corps et quitta la pièce suivit de Molly. L'inspecteur resta avec Janis qui rangeait comme elle le pouvait le laboratoire. Seul le bruit des instruments qu'elle manipulait se faisait entendre jusqu'à ce que Lestrade entame le dialogue :

« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ce matin...

- Ce n'est rien. » Janis ne dit plus rien et remarqua la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

- Je t'écoute.

- On va où maintenant ? Je veux dire... Tu es marié et malgré notre aventure tu regrettes... »

Il resta immobile devant Janis. Greg était bien con, il s'était embarqué dans une aventure sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Évidemment il aimait toujours sa femme, et plus que tout d'ailleurs malgré ce que pouvait dire Sherlock, lui n'avait aucune preuve des adultères de celle-ci. Mais d'un autre côté il appréciait énormément Janis, il aimait aussi... Mais ce n'était pas le même amour qu'il partageait avec sa femme.

« Je suis indécis...

- Je vois. »

Ces mots, il n'aurait jamais dû les prononcer, le cœur de Janis se fissura sans pour autant se briser. Elle avait un cœur rigide, sa vie de légiste ne lui permettait pas d'être hypersensible, mais là... C'était tout autre chose. Elle ne pouvait accepter ça, la française devint froide et sombre lançant des regards noirs à Gregory.

« Si vous permettez, j'ai des choses à ranger.

- Janis...

- Maintenant ! Hors d'ici ! »

L'inspecteur comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il insiste, alors il partit, le cœur lourd, le visage triste et Janis le regarda s'éloigner avec froideur. Elle reprit son rangement avec aucune rancœur, pas un seul regret. Son portable sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Elle l'attrapa et l'écran illumina son visage, visage qui à présent reflétait une immense joie, ce message n'était pas de Greg qui lui disait regretter son acte ou autre chose, non celui-ci venait d'une personne plus importante encore, sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. À présent tout allait commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Mademoiselle M

Chapitre 4

Je te demande pardon.

Cela faisait un mois que Sherlock Holmes connaissait l'existence de James Moriarty, dangereux criminel consultant.

Le détective l'avait appris le jour où il avait fait la rencontre de son futur collègue et ami, John Watson, lors de sa première enquête avec le médecin. Ce fut de la bouche d'un chauffeur de taxi, qui avait poussé plusieurs personnes au suicide, qu'il avait pris connaissance du nom de son ''fan''.

Ce soir, le détective et le criminel allaient faire connaissance dans une piscine à minuit. Le lieu était sombre, silencieux et calme, l'eau se reflétait sur la peau pâle du logicien qui avançait en observant l'endroit, mémorisant chaque détail. Il n'y avait personne. Il était seul jusqu'au moment où John apparut subitement. Le médecin était devenu l'otage de Moriarty. Son torse recouvert d'explosifs l'ancien soldat parlait d'une voix tremblante répétant chaque mot du cerveau criminel. Celui-ci fit enfin son entrée, dévoilant son visage à Sherlock qui le reconnut rapidement. L'homme s'était fait passer pour le petit ami de Molly Hooper. Une discussion commença, des éclats de voix retentirent, Moriarty devint impatient et corsa quelque peu le jeu en y ajoutant de minuscules tâches rouges visant John puis Sherlock. Des menaces éclatèrent et Moriarty disparut, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ce fut avec empressement que bouclé retira les explosifs que portait le blond. Mais grand joueur qu'il était, le criminel ne leur laissa pas de répit et revint le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Holmes, arme en main, visa Moriarty, une idée traversa l'esprit du brillant détective, il lança un regard furtif à John qui comprit de suite son plan et le logicien abaissa lentement le pistolet vers les explosifs entre eux. La pression était à son comble, Moriarty fixa avec appréhension le sociopathe, la tension était palpable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un téléphone sonne.

Holmes regarda autour de lui avec ses yeux de glaces, le psychopathe leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa.

« Allô. Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous ? » Il y eu moment de répit puis un éclat de voix résonna dans la piscine. « Répétez ça ! » Son timbre devint plus minutieux, articulant chaque mot. « Répétez et sachez que si vous me mentez, je vous trouverai et je vous dépècerai. Attendez. » Moriarty retira le combiné de son oreille et soupira, s'approchant de Sherlock avec une mine déçue. « Désolé, ce n'est pas le jour pour mourir. »

Le criminel se retira sans un mot de plus, avant de quitter la piscine il claqua des doigts faisant disparaître les points rouges des snipers tapies dans l'ombre. 

Plus loin dans la rue Janis rentrait chez elle, sa lèvre était légèrement fendue et elle tenait à la main un sac assez lourd. Il était minuit trois quart quand à l'entrée de chez elle, la jeune femme vit Gregory Lestrade. Son cœur prit une impulsion rapide mais elle garda un air détaché en approchant de l'inspecteur. Une fois devant lui, la française posa avec précaution son sac et croisa les bras le défiant du regard. Bien sûr elle était surprise de le voir ici et surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, à présent elle n'allait plus s'occuper de lui.

« Que voulez-vous inspecteur ? déclara froidement la jeune légiste.

- Je voulais qu'on parle... En rapport à notre nuit.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ici ? Dehors ?

- Je ne veux pas d'un porc chez moi. »

Lestrade pâli d'un seul coup après les mots de Janis et perdit espoir de pouvoir lui parler calmement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.

« Janis, écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... Gregory posa sa main sur son front, regardant le sol en réfléchissant. Commencer par le fait j'ai de l'attirance pour toi, commencer par le fait que je doute de ma femme en ce moment... Oui j'aime ma femme, et oui Sherlock me répète sans cesse qu'elle me trompe, mais je n'ai aucune preuve de ça. Oui elle est souvent absente mais ça ne justifie rien. Et puis notre nuit... Oui c'était parfait mais... J'aurais voulu que les choses ne se passent pas ainsi. J'ai été idiot je te l'avoue et je te demande le pardon. »

Lestrade était maladroit avec les mots mais sincère. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas blesser la jeune femme mais sa maladresse ne faisait que la mettre en rage. Le regard noir, voyant qu'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux elle cessa le massacre en levant la main comme signe de protestation faisant taire l'homme.

« Partez. Immédiatement inspecteur. Où vous allez le regretter et croyez-moi je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal. Hors de ma vue. »

Le visage pâle et les yeux brillants, il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer, lui l'homme de justice qui ne craignait rien. Il avait envie de pleurer à cause de son cœur que venait de se briser. Alors il recula doucement et quitta le palier de la maison. Janis toujours aussi froide resta sans bouger, ne se tournant pas pour le voir partir, son cœur était bien trop lourd.

Lentement elle se pencha pour prendre le sac, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle ne devait verser aucune larme et entrer chez elle. Son bagage un peu trop lourd, elle le déposa dans le fond d'un placard, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se posta devant le miroir. La lumière blanche donnait à son visage une vision d'horreur, comme si un fantôme était devant la glace, sa lèvre fendue saignait de nouveau après qu'elle se la soit mordue. Le liquide rouge coula sur son menton puis s'écrasa sur le lavabo blanc. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au rebord, le serrant de toute leur force, témoignant de la rage qu'elle gardait en elle. Janis ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa, des larmes noircies par le maquillage coulèrent sur la faïence immaculée, se mélangeant au sang. La jeune brune se regarda avec dégout et brisa le miroir d'un coup de poing. Elle était en piteux état, vide de toute émotion positive. Elle essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas faire un massacre. Elle parvint après un instant à reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit une grande inspiration et nettoya autour d'elle avant de prendre une douche.

L'horloge indiquait une heure du matin. Janis était assise, les bras autour de ses genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine devant la télévision. La télécommande en main elle changeait de chaînes sans faire attention aux programmes diffusés. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, soupirant de manière répétée, le visage livide, ne révélant aucune expression ni émotion. Elle ne fit pas attention à la sonnerie de son téléphone qui retentissait. Au bout de la quatrième fois Janis remarqua le bruit et décida de répondre. Sans vérifier numéro, la jeune femme décrocha de manière froide et sèche. Qu'il s'agissait de Molly ou de la Reine, la française n'avait pas la force d'être polie.

« Allô ! »

À l'autre bout du combiné un rire éclata, Janis se raidit totalement en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur. Elle ne dit rien, ravalant sa salive, le visage figé devant l'écran.

« Je... J'étais présente, tu le sais bien. Ma lèvre s'en souvient encore... Non mais... Non ! Non, je ne le dirais pas... » Elle soupira faiblement. « Je t'en prie... »

Le ''bip'' sonore de fin d'appel résonnait dans son oreille, des gouttes de sueurs froides coulaient sur son front, elle arrêta toute pensée.

Molly se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, malgré l'heure tardive la jeune femme était venue voir son amie. Elle était inquiète pour elle. Les deux jeunes légistes avait institué un certain rituel : quand l'une d'entre elle sortait elle devait envoyer un message à l'autre pour lui faire un bilan de la soirée toutes les demi-heures. Mais Janis n'avait envoyé qu'un message, ce qui n'était pas habituel. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucun des texto de son amie, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Inquiète, Molly frappa timidement à la porte. Elle avait vu de la lumière dans le salon de la française, peut-être que celle-ci dormait mais peu importe, elle voulait être certaine que tout allait bien. Voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse elle frappa plus fort : toujours rien. Alors elle décida d'ouvrir avec la clé qu'elle possédait.

« Janis ? »

Molly avança jusqu'au salon pour y découvrir Janis, recroquevillée dans une couverture devant la télévision, le teint blême, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Janis tout va bien ? »

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers son amie et déclara d'une voix faible.

« Molly, c'est toi...

- Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs.

- Non... C'est rien.

- Tu t'es battue avec ton rencard ou quoi ? rigola la légiste.

- Je suis tombée. »

Molly n'était pas convaincue par ce que disait la brune. Elle posa sa main sur le visage en sueur de son amie et ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant son front brûlant.

« Tu es brûlante Janis ! Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce rendez-vous ? C'est lui qui t'a frappé ?

- Molly... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne suis même pas allée au rendez-vous...

- Je vois..., soupira-t-elle, Il faut que tu ailles te coucher. »

Molly en bonne amie éteignit la télévision, elle savait quand Janis mentait. Et là elle le faisait. Celle-ci était sortie, mais elle restait amoureuse de Lestrade et peu importe les hommes qu'elle verrait elle n'arrêterait pas pour autant de penser à lui. Elle aida Janis à se lever pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle la coucha puis la borda comme le ferais une mère avec son enfant.

« Voilà, maintenant dort. Je reviens demain matin. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire et quitta la maison. De nouveau seule, Janis craqua et tomba en sanglots.


	5. Chapter 5

Mademoiselle M

Chapitre 5

Je ne veux plus vous revoir. Jamais.

Assise sur un banc, Janis attendait, elle était inquiète de ce qui allait se produire. Son manteau ébène la couvrait jusqu'aux genoux, ses mains elles-mêmes étaient gantées de noir et ses doigts se mêlaient nerveusement entre eux. Son regard sombre furetait de droite à gauche rapidement, cherchant une personne, ou autre chose. Derrière elle une ombre statique formait la silhouette d'un homme. Quand Janis tournait le visage vers la droite, l'ombre faisait la même chose. Gregory approcha devant elle, un sourire radieux dessiné sur les lèvres, elle se força à lui rendre son sourire et se leva pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. L'ombre suivit ses mouvements. Puis la silhouette fit reculer la jeune légiste et tira de sa poche une arme qu'elle pointa sur l'inspecteur. Le coup fatal.

Janis se réveilla en sursaut, son visage pâle et en sueur et sa respiration saccadée trahissait la frayeur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Cette nuit mouvementée ne lui avait pas permis de dormir comme elle l'aurait voulu, le froid l'enlaça et lui mordit la peau, ses poils se hérissèrent et elle trembla. La jeune femme enfila un pull, un peignoir et s'enroula dans la couette dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Une odeur très familière lui arriva aux narines, un arôme réconfortant qui la fit sourire. Elle avança lentement, en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où elle y découvrit Molly. À côté d'elle se trouvait deux tasses, une vide et une à moitié remplie. La française tira une chaise en faisant grincer les pieds au sol et Molly se retourna avec un rictus aux lèvres. En voyant le visage livide de son amie, la légiste pensa que cela était une bonne qu'elle soit présente pour elle. Elle attrapa la tasse vide, jeta un sachet de thé à l'intérieur et remplit le tout avec de l'eau chaude avant d'y ajouter un sucre et de mélanger le tout. L'odeur de la camomille envahit la pièce mais Janis n'appréciait pas les agissements de son amie et grogna :

« Je ne suis pas handicapée tu sais. »

Molly, soupira, puis déposa la tasse devant la brune qui saisi l'objet chaud entre ses fines mains glacées. La chaleur la réconforta, mais elle n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme. Son amie ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien dire, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, quitte à n'avoir aucune réponse.

« Janis... Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Eh bien, avec l'inspecteur Lestrade.

- Je ne sais pas... En tout cas pour le moment je garde mes distances.

- Bien... Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là. »

Janis ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait besoin de personne, elle était assez grande pour gérer tout ça, Molly comprit, malgré elle, que son amie avait besoin d'être seule en ce moment, alors elle quitta la maison.

À Scotland Yard Lestrade mâchouillait le bout de son stylo en lisant un dossier. L'inspecteur était concentré sur sa lecture mais malgré ça repensait toujours à la veille. Janis avait été froide avec lui, il avait été si con. Maintenant il allait devoir attendre.

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler, Janis n'était peu ou pas présente chez elle, ni même à l'hôpital. Très rarement, elle apercevait l'inspecteur et faisait tout pour l'éviter, quand elle voyait Sherlock elle parvenait à lui clouer le bec, ce qui avait don d'agacer le détective qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi. Elle était froide, rigide. Le logicien disait même que Mycroft en aurait peur s'ils venaient à se rencontrer. Holmes ne connaissait rien de Janis Mortan, excepté certains aspects futiles que l'on peu observer facilement mais ici son cas était beaucoup plus compliqué. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment le détective était sur une autre affaire, avec une autre Femme qu'il avait du mal à déduire. Sherlock était doublement agacé par cette situation, alors il se rendit chez la française pour en avoir plusieurs explications.

Il arriva devant la maison de celle-ci. Quartier tranquille, paisible, pas trop loin de l'hôpital, tout était normal jusque là. Le grand brun approcha de la porte et sonna. Quelques secondes suffirent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Sherlock ? Vous voulez quoi ? cracha Janis.

- Discuter. »

La jeune femme explosa de rire devant le bouclé qui leva les yeux au ciel. Sans même que celle-ci ne l'y autorise, il entra, effleurant Janis qui le stoppa en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Je viens de vous le dire : discuter. »

Elle claqua la porte, se planta devant Sherlock en croisant les bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux froidement.

« Je vous écoute. »

Sherlock avait le regard baladeur, mais discret, qui observait tout ce qui l'entourait, il parvenait à déduire une fois de plus des choses futiles. Intérieurement il bouillonnait de ne rien trouver de plus secret, il avança, toujours en regardant autour de lui puis retira son écharpe et son manteau qu'il déposa sur le dossier du canapé et s'assit. Janis le suivait du regard et s'exaspérait de son comportement, mais encore plus quand celui-ci prit ses aises.

« Mais allez-y, ne rester pas debout.

- J'aurai besoin de votre aide.

- De mon aide ? Non, vous êtes sérieux ? Sherlock Holmes a besoin de moi !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oh la doucement vous. D'abord pourquoi moi ? Et pour faire quoi ?

- Comme vous le savez je suis en confrontation joyeuse avec Moriarty.

- Et donc ?

- Pour être franc, la police à besoin d'un espion. Je suis trop occupé pour leur prêter main forte.

- Une minute, qui vous envoi ?

- Personne, je suis venu de mon plein gré.

- Impossible.

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Où étiez-vous durant deux mois ?

- Vous passez d'un sujet à l'autre, je ne comprends plus.

- Alors vous étiez où ?

- Problème de famille.

- Mm... Vous acceptez ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. »

D'un geste vif et rapide Sherlock renfila écharpe et manteau. Il ne dit plus un mot et quitta la maison en coup de vent, Janis fronça les sourcils et souffla d'agacement.

« Connard, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Son portable sonna, annonçant un texto, elle le chercha dans le salon et le retrouva sous une pile de magazines. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle lut le message. Elle releva la tête en cherchant autour d'elle, dans la seconde qui suivit, un autre texto arriva et un sourire illumina son visage. Tout devenait beaucoup plus intéressant pour la jeune légiste. Tout allait bouger de nouveau.

On frappa de nouveau, la brune souffla et alla ouvrir, persuadée d'y découvrir Sherlock encore une fois.

« Quoi encore ? »

Sur le pallier se trouvait Lestrade. Janis ce figea en le voyant et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent subitement. Elle parvint cependant à sortir de son état et reprit un air froid, serrant les dents. Elle croisa les bras, et le défia du regard, cela faisait deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas ou peu vu. Mais elle se sentit faiblir quand il lui sourit, ce sourire qui tant de fois avait eu un effet ravageur sur elle, ce visage qu'elle avait aimé observer, ses yeux qu'elle avait souvent admiré et ses lèvres qu'elle avait embrassé à plusieurs reprises cette nuit. Mais elle se corrigea rapidement, calmant son cœur et son sourire qui était sur le point de naître.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Bonjour... Eum...

- C'est Sherlock qui vous envoi ? La police à besoin d'un espion à ce qu'il paraît ?

- Oui... Mais comment es-tu au courant, je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

- Votre protégé, Holmes, est venu. Vous avez besoin de moi oui ou non ?

- Oui !

- Bien, au revoir.

- Une minute, il faut qu'on parle !

- De mon nouveau job dans la police ?

- … Non.

- Alors au revoir.

- Stop ! Je commence à en avoir plus que marre de cette situation ! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Janis, mais des adultes. Que tu le veuilles ou non je te parlerai. »

Elle sentit la colère naître en elle, elle voulait plus que tout claquer la porte devant cet imbécile qu'elle avait jadis aimé. Qu'elle honte. Mais elle lui ouvrit tout de même pour le laisser entrer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Janis se le cachait, ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais elle aimait malheureusement toujours l'inspecteur. Lestrade quand à lui fut soulager qu'elle accepte de parler, alors il entra dans la maison. Elle lui présenta le canapé tandis qu'elle, s'asseyait dans le fauteuil.

« Alors ? annonça-t-elle sèchement.

- Deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Oui, un soulagement.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

- Pour ne plus voir votre face de porc.

- Je sais que tout est de ma faute, reprit Greg avec un pincement au cœur après l'insulte de Janis, mais pourquoi ne sommes nous pas... Non c'est ridicule.

- Pas quoi ? »

D'un seul coup la française reçu une multitude de messages sur son téléphone, elle le cacha sous le coussin et fixa de nouveau Greg froidement, interrogative.

« Alors ? Reprit-elle.

- Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas resté amis ? Comme avant.

- Rester amis ? Janis éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Attendez, vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais eu les mêmes attitudes ? »

Elle se leva rapidement pour le regarder de haut et paraître supérieur à lui.

« Après ce que vous m'avez fait, vous croyez que la vie est aussi simple ! Comme dans les films ? Vous avez profité de moi ! Vous vous êtes foutu de moi ! Et vous auriez voulu qu'on reste ami ? Tous ces signes, tous ces gestes, tout n'était que vanité, vous m'avez donné de faux espoir. Alors maintenant je vais vous dire une chose inspecteur Lestrade. Tout est fini, je ne suis plus la petite Janis toute gentille à présent. Je suis votre collègue, j'accepte de vous aider, mais une fois fait, je ne veux plus vous revoir. Jamais. »

Janis fixait toujours avec un regard sombre Lestrade assit devant elle, désarmé. Il ne savait quoi répondre à cet éclatement soudain, mais il ne baisserait pas les bras. Ses yeux étaient humides, sans trop que cela ne se remarque pour autant, il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse face à elle. Simplement il se pinça les lèvres et se leva sans un mot pour se diriger vers la porte et quitter la demeure de la jeune brune. Janis ferma les yeux, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, une main sur son front.

Son portable recommença de nouveau à vibrer, agacée elle se leva et regarda les nombreux messages. Elle sourit froidement, le jeu avait commencé pour de bon.


	6. Chapter 6

Mademoiselle M

Chapitre 6

Comme une première rencontre

Sherlock Holmes était occupé avec Irène Adler. Le détective était vulnérable face à La Femme, comme il l'avait nommé. Jim Moriarty, lui, était confortablement installé sur son trône observant chaque fait et geste de ses pions. Tout était en place pour arriver à un final spectaculaire.

Lestrade était dans son bureau, il avait contacté Janis pour avoir son aide. Elle avait été horrible avec lui mais Greg ne voulait cependant pas perdre son amitié qui lui était précieuse. Tout allait pour le mieux avec sa femme, elle était plus présente à la maison, son couple était de nouveau comme avant, mais ses sentiments pour la jeune Mortan persistaient. Un coup sec le fit sortir de ses pensées, il accorda l'entrée à la personne et ce fut Janis qui apparut devant lui. Lestrade ne put retenir son sourire, la jeune femme, elle, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voilà je suis là. Expliquez-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Merci d'être venu, reprit gentiment l'inspecteur.

- Juste, qui a eu cette idée ?

- Sherlock. »

Janis sourit en coin et alla s'assoir en face de l'inspecteur attendant ses ordres.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- De une nous sommes collègues, le tutoiement est à bannir. De deux je sais pourquoi il fait ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, grand détective consultant ne parvient pas à me déduire, alors il me test.

- Et tu as... Vous avez des choses à cacher pour qu'il s'acharne autant sur vous ?

- Moi ? Des secrets ? …Aucuns. »

Lestrade prit une grande inspiration et annonça la marche à suivre, Janis l'écoutait avec attention en le regardant de temps en temps. Elle détourna le regard, observant la pièce qui l'entourait. Malgré ça Gregory continua de parler. Il termina d'énoncer les démarches, qui n'étaient pas encore officielles et contempla Janis. L'avait-elle écouté ? Il n'en savait rien, mais peu importe, elle était en face de lui, sa présence même était réconfortante.

« Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Affirmatif. Je suis prête à partir maintenant.

- Non pas pour le moment. Il nous manque encore des renseignements.

- Bien, soupira-t-elle, c'est tout ?

- Oui. »

La jeune brunette se leva en arrangeant ses cheveux. Elle ne vit pas le regard pétillant, étincelant de l'inspecteur en face d'elle puis se dirigea vers la porte. Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle avait la poignée en main, elle fut stoppée par la déclaration de Lestrade :

« Voulez-vous manger avec moi ? »

Son cœur rata un battement et son visage devint écarlate. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle voulait accepter la proposition mais elle avait une idéologie qui ne pouvait la mener vers ce chemin.

« Nous sommes collègues et j'ai bien envie de faire connaissance avec vous. »

Elle avait donc décidé qu'ils étaient collègues se dit Gregory, qu'ils reprenaient du début, alors c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire. La jeune légiste inspira, elle se détendit lentement avant d'accepter l'invitation sans daigner tourner la tête vers lui. Puis elle quitta le bureau pour se rendre hors du Yard.

Une fois à l'extérieur elle prit son portable avec un sourire en coin et envoya un message. A ce moment précis, Sherlock se planta juste devant la jeune femme, sans faire de bruit. Elle releva les yeux, remarqua une ombre en face d'elle et sursauta en voyant le détective, qui aurait bien voulu lire le message, mais n'avait pas réussi, Janis avait été très habile pour dissimuler son portable dans sa poche.

« Vous voulez quoi ?

- Rien, je vais voir Lestrade.

- Je croyais que vous étiez occupé.

- Oui...

- Peu importe. Au revoir. »

La brune partit de son côté et Sherlock monta rejoindre l'inspecteur dans son bureau. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait répondu et l'inspecteur déclara qu'elle avait dit oui. Le logicien fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas les sentiments, qu'il qualifiait de puérils, que pouvait ressentir Lestrade. Sherlock savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il percerait à jour Janis. Mais pour l'heure il avait d'autres choses à faire.

Le temps passait et l'heure du repas arriva. La française était revenue au Yard et depuis un moment elle parlait avec un agent de police séduisant, elle riait et se permettait de poser sa main sur l'avant bras de celui-ci. Lestrade de son bureau observait toute la scène avec grande jalousie, il se leva, prit son manteau puis se dirigea vers Janis mais il fut stopper par Donovan. Il soupira et écouta sa collègue d'une oreille distraite regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune Mortan. Donovan termina, il acquiesça et approcha de Janis qui était à présent seule.

Les deux collègues quittèrent le Yard pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant. Janis sourit, ce n'était pas vraiment à ce genre d'endroit qu'elle s'attendait, surtout pour une sortie entre collègues. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, elle resta silencieuse sans le regarder, lui, la contemplait avec tendresse. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle savait qu'elle pouvait craquer à tout moment face au charme de Lestrade. Elle entreprit un mouvement que rapidement elle regretta. La jeune légiste le regarda, elle rougit immédiatement et détourna le regard. Une chance pour elle le serveur apporta les cartes, elle put ainsi se cacher derrière pour lire les menus. Greg fut attendrit. Il ne savait quoi dire, il la connaissait par cœur mais il fallait briser ce silence, alors il improvisa, comme pour une première rencontre.

« Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez en France avant.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, 2 ou 3 ans. En ce qui concerne la France j'y suis resté 5 ans. Comment savez-vous cela ? sourit-elle en coin avec cette question piège.

- Une vieille amie.

- Mm... Mais vous êtes vous même français, non ?

- Oui, du côté de ma mère. J'ai prit son nom de famille après son divorce avec mon père. »

C'est ainsi que les deux collègues commencèrent leur discussion. Elle riait, il était ravi. Tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle était bien, il appréciait. Ils n'étaient plus collègues, mais Janis et Gregory, les deux amis et amants qui avaient partagé une nuit ensemble. Elle succombait à son charme, il la regardait avec tendresse. Elle finit par le tutoyer tout comme lui.

Ils étaient à présent à l'extérieur, marchant vers le Yard à une allure lente.

« J'ai été ravi de reparler comme ça, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, pour être honnête.

- Bien, je vais te laisser. Je te tiens au courant.

- Très bien... Au revoir. »

Il entra dans le Yard sous l'œil admiratif de Janis, qui une fois seule erra dans les rues de Londres, rêveuse. Tellement rêveuse qu'elle bouscula un homme portant une casquette, elle releva les yeux et put apercevoir le faciès de celui-ci. Janis reconnu son visage et se figea aussitôt, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle cligna des yeux. Il disparu.

Plus tard dans la soirée la jeune femme était chez elle regardant la télévision avec un thé bien chaud à la camomille. Quelqu'un frappa, elle fut surprise regardant l'heure qui affichait : 19h34. Elle était vêtue d'un pull à col roulé, trop grand pour elle, et un jogging aussi trop large. Sans maquillage, les cheveux attachés en bataille. En ouvrant la porte elle découvrit avec surprise John.

« Bonsoir John... Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Janis au blondinet. Ne me dite pas que c'est Holmes qui vous envoie.

- Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais savoir si vous étiez prise pour les fêtes de Noël.

- Oh euh... Non, je suis seule.

- Alors je vous invite. Il y aura Molly en plus.

- Merci John, c'est très gentil de votre part. Je ne refuse pas.

- Parfait. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée alors.

- À vous aussi. »

Un peu plus loin, John appela Sherlock pour lui confirmé qu'elle viendrait. Mais le médecin était toujours interrogateur et lui demanda pourquoi il avait voulu l'inviter. Quand Sherlock lui annonça qu'il avait du mal à déduire devant la jeune légiste, John se retint de rire et rentra.


End file.
